


Operation: Beetlejuice

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Appendicitis, Beetlejuice almost dies again, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hosptials, Hurt Beetlejuice, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia and the others save him, Slow recovery, Vomiting, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Beetlejuice has been having a bad stomachache, but it soon turns out to be much worse. Will our ghost with the most prevail?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Friendship-relationship, Ginger/Jacques Lalean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Tummy ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice has been dealing with a bad stomach ache.

Chapter 1: Tummy ache 

Lydia Deetz knocked on the door of Beetlejuice’s roadhouse. She had noticed he didn’t appear at her mirror that morning like he always did. Worried that something had happened she recited her chant and teleported to the neitherworld. “Beetlejuice? It’s Lydia! Can I come in?” Lydia called. Beetlejuice opened the door. “Sorry babes, ugh, I meant to greet you this morning.” Beetlejuice answered wincing in pain. “Are you alright, Beetlejuice?” Lydia asked. “Yeah, just a little tummy ache. Must’ve ate some bad beetles.” Beetlejuice answered as he lightly held his stomach. Lydia followed Beetlejuice into the living room. “Maybe we should just relax on the couch then, beej.” Lydia suggested. “Yeah, I guess.” Beetlejuice answered her. Lydia was concerned. Did he eat something really bad? Was he getting a bug? He wasn’t acting himself at all. 

The two of them sat on the couch watching some neitherworld tv. Lydia noticed Beetlejuice grabbing his stomach in pain and whimpering a few times. “Beetlejuice, I think you might be coming down with something. Maybe you should rest.” Lydia suggested. “I’m fine lyds, it was just a bad beetle or something.” Beetlejuice tried to ignore the pain, but he felt like someone was stabbing him in his stomach repeatedly. He felt scared, but he wouldn’t dare show Lydia fear. Suddenly a wave of nausea came, and beetlejuice ran to the bathroom. Lydia followed quickly behind as she heard Beetlejuice being sick. She rubbed his back and waited until he was done, then helped him up to wash out his mouth. “Poor Beej, you either have food poisoning or a bug. Let’s get you into bed.” Lydia put one arm around her best friend and helped him to his room. She covered him with a blanket. “Beetlejuice, I’m going to get the thermometer. Just try and relax okay?” Beetlejuice could only whimper. 

Lydia ran into the bathroom and pulled out a thermometer from the medicine cabinet. “Ello, Lydia. What iz wrong?” Jacques Lalean, the French skeleton who lived in the same roadhouse as Beetlejuice, asked. “Beetlejuice is sick. We were just watching tv and he was complaining of a stomach ache and then he threw up.” Lydia said. “Oh no. Poor bea-ttlejuice. I do hope he iz okay. Let me know if you need help.” Jacques answered as he walked to his room. Lydia returned to Beetlejuice’s room with the thermometer. “Okay, beej, open up.” Beetlejuice weakly opened his mouth. The thermometer beeped and Lydia took a look. 91.2. A small fever. “I think you got a bug, beetlejuice. I’ll get you a waste basket in case you feel sick again.” She went and got a small waste basket and placed it next to Beetlejuice’s bed. “I hope it’s not contagious to Jacques and Ginger.” She worried. A bug like this could spread throughout the roadhouse. Beetlejuice held his stomach again. “Lydia, it really really hurts.” He whimpered. “I know Beetlejuice, but you need to just rest. It will go away soon.” She gently rubbed her hand against his head. His eyes drooped a bit and he fell asleep. 

As he slept, Lydia couldn’t help but feel a dark feeling. She felt like something was very wrong with her ghost with the most. A bug this bad wouldn’t make him seem this weak. She kept a close eye on her friend and waited until he would wake up.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice’s stomach pain takes a scary turn, which lands him in the neither world hospital.

Chapter 2: Hospital 

A scream awoke Lydia from her nap on the roadhouse couch. She sprang from the couch and ran into Beetlejuice’s bedroom to find the ghost sobbing uncontrollably holding his stomach. “Beetlejuice! What hurts? Show me!” Lydia urged him. This couldn’t be just a virus. “It hurts really really bad right here.” Beetlejuice sobbed as he lightly placed his hand on his right side, directly near where his appendix would be. “Beetlejuice, have you ever had your appendix out??” Lydia asked, running her hand through his damp hair. “N-no. I don’t know what that is. Oh Lydia, it feels like I’m being stabbed over and over.” Beetlejuice sobbed and gritted his teeth. “Jacques!! Ginger!! I need you!” Lydia screamed. 

Ginger and Jacques had been hanging out in Jacques’s bedroom. The two had recently became a couple after rekindling their high school romance. “JACQUES!! GINGER!! HELP!!” Lydia’s screams sent the both of them running as fast as they could to Beetlejuice’s bedroom. The two saw a scared and tearful Lydia cradling a sobbing and sweating Beetlejuice. “I think his appendix has ruptured! We need to get him to a hospital immediately!l” she exclaimed. “I’ll start up Doomie, Ginger, help Lydia get   
Bea-ttlejuice into the car.” Jacques ran outside and hopped into Doomie. “Doomie, Bea-ttlejuice iz very sick. Ve must get him to the neitherworld hospital.” The car honked in a terrified tone and zoomed to the front door of the roadhouse, as Lydia and Ginger helped Beetlejuice into the car. Lydia sat in the backseat with Beetlejuice’s head against her legs, while Jacques and ginger road up front. “We’re getting you help, Beej. Just stay awake, okay?” Lydia lightly patted Beetlejuice on the shoulder to keep him alert, as he was slowly losing consciousness. “Neitherworld medical? This is Ginger the tap dancing spider. We’re on our way to the emergency room. Beetlejuice is in extreme pain and we think it might be his appendix.” Ginger explained on her skullular phone. “The hospital said they’re going to see him immediately.” “We’re almost there, Beetlejuice, just stay with us.” Lydia told him. “Babes, I’m scared. Can I die twice?” Beetlejuice weakly asked. 

Doomie pulled up in front of the hospital’s entrance and doctors came out with a stretcher. “We’ll be taking Beetlejuice in for an examination. If it’s his appendix he will need emergency surgery to save his afterlife. He could permanently die from this.” The doctor explained. The others followed Beetlejuice into the exam room. Nurses and doctors were surrounding Beetlejuice, feeling his stomach and checking his body from head to toe. Using a special machine, they were able to see inside Beetlejuice. The screen showed his appendix had, in fact, fully ruptured. “We need to move him to surgery stat!” Doctor spectre explained to Lydia and the others. Lydia began to sob.


	3. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice has to go under the knife if he wants to survive. Lydia and the others can only wait.

Chapter 3: Surgery

In the Neitherworld, it is in fact possible to die for good. If a monster or ghost or ghoul’s internal afterlife organs stop working or they become gravely wounded, they will become a lost soul and disappear from the Neitherworld, doomed to float in the abyss for eternity. Beetlejuice was now facing this terrible possibility. He could barely hear what was going on, all he could feel was the terrible pain in his stomach and a small pinch in his arm. The doctor had given him some medicine in an IV drip to get him calmed down for the surgery. “We’ll be taking him to the operating room now, so say anything now.” The doctor explained. Lydia walked up to Beetlejuice and held his hand. “You’re gonna be okay, Beetlejuice. You’re gonna sleep for a bit and then wake up and we can go back home. I love you.” Lydia sobbed as she kissed her best friend on the temple of his head. “Love you too, Lydia.” He answered back. 

In the operating room, the lights were very bright over Beetlejuice’s head. He felt something being wrapped around his finger, followed by a rhythmic quick beeping. “Alright, Beetlejuice. Just count backwards from 10 and take deep breaths” Doctor Spectre said as he placed a mask over Beetlejuice’s mouth and nose. Beetlejuice felt a tear drip down his face. Was he really going to die again? He took slow deep breaths and began to count.

_Ten_

inhale, exhale

_nine_

inhale, exhale

_eight_

Beetlejuice’s eyes began to droop. He thought of Lydia, of Jacques and ginger, of never seeing them again.   
  
_seven_

The fast beeping began to slow to a steady beat

_six.._

Beetlejuice’s eyes closed

_f…i…v…e_

And that was as far as he got before he lost consciousness.   
  


Back in the hospital waiting room, Lydia paced back and forth. Jacques and ginger looked crestfallen and scared. Beetlejuice had been brought to the operating room almost an hour ago, and they had to wait for what felt like agonizing years to hear how their friend was doing. Lydia was deep in thought. If she had gone with her gut feeling instead of thinking Beetlejuice just had a bug, would this have been happening? Would there have been a way for her to save him before it became this way? She felt tears running down her face. “This is all my fault! If I’d taken him right to the hospital before his appendix ruptured, he wouldn’t be dying.” She held her face in her hands. Jacques and Ginger enveloped their friend in a hug. “It’s not your fault, Lydia” Ginger explained. “It just happened. You did the right thing taking care of Beetlejuice and getting him here.”   
“Ginger iz right, Lydia. Bea-ttlejuice iz very tough. He will be okay.” Jacques added.   
  


Just then, Doctor Spectre walked into the waiting room. “How is he, Doctor?” Lydia gasped. “He’s very sick, but he’s going to survive. We got the appendix out. However, since it already ruptured, bacteria got into Beetlejuice’s blood. We’re treating it with antibiotics, but he will have to stay in the hospital for a few days since he’s running a fever. We also need to keep a close eye on him while he recovers. We’re moving him up to a hospital room to recover and he should be awake soon.” Doctor Spectre explained. “Oh thank god!” Lydia said happily. “I told you he waz tough.” Jacques smiled. So the three friends followed Doctor Spectre to Beetlejuice’s hospital room. 


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice wakes up after his surgery.

Chapter 4: Recovery 

Lydia sat by Beetlejuice’s bedside in his hospital room. She held his hand as she watched him still unconscious from his appendectomy. The monitors he was attached to showed his heart rate and breathing. She ruffled his hair out of his face. “I hope he wakes up soon” she said. Nearby, Jacques and Ginger also waited for their friend to awaken. 

Beetlejuice felt someone holding his hand. He could hear the same beeping he heard earlier, although this time it was steady and calm. He felt something inside his nostrils with what felt like air flowing in. He weakly opened his eyes to see a white hospital room. Next to him was Lydia, fast asleep on a nearby couch. “L-Lydia?” Beetlejuice’s voice sounded weak and gravely. Lydia awoke with a start. “Beetlejuice, you’re awake! The surgery is over, they got your appendix out. How are you feeling?” Lydia helped raise Beetlejuice’s pillows so he could sit up a bit. “Kinda achy. And I’m thirsty. Can I have water?” Beetlejuice asked quietly. Lydia gave him a small cup of water with a straw. “Only take little sips, BJ, so you won’t upset your stomach.” Beetlejuice took a small sip of the water. It felt good in his throat. “Jacque and Ginger went home, but they wanted me to tell you they’ll visit you later. They went to clean up your room so it will be set up for you to rest.” Lydia explained. “Does that mean we can go home now?” Beetlejuice asked.

Just then, Doctor Spectre walked in. “Aaah, Beetlejuice. Good, you’re awake. Let me examine you to see how everything is.” Doctor Spectre looked at the charts on the machines, took Beetlejuice’s temperature, listened to his heart, and looked at his wound on his right side. “Well Beetlejuice, you’re gonna have to spend a few days here at the hospital.” “What?!? But why can’t I go home?” Beetlejuice asked nervously. “Well, when your appendix ruptured, bacteria got into your blood, so you have an infection. You’re also running a fever of 97.8, which is quite high for someone like you. We also need to monitor your heart in case the infection tries to get into there. But we have you on antibiotics and medicine, so with some rest and time, you’ll be able to go home.” Doctor Spectre explained. Beetlejuice noticed the IV in his arm connected to a bag of medicine. “Is that what’s supposed to make me not sick?” Beetlejuice asked. “Yes, it’s a special medicine that’s going right into your blood. That way it can fight off the infection faster.” Beetlejuice sighed. This was going to take forever. He was scared and just wanted to go home and rest in his own bed. “Don’t worry, Beetlejuice, I’m going to stay with you.” Lydia assured him. “In a little while, you’ll be able to have some ice scream” Doctor spectre said. Beetlejuice’s face lit up. “Do you have chocolate beetle chip?” He asked, as chocolate beetle chip was his very favorite. “Of course. A nice good helping too.” Doctor Spectre explained. “Would you like some ice scream as well, Lydia?” “Um, not chocolate beetle chip. Do you have regular strawberry ice cream?” Doctor Spectre laughed. “Of course. One regular strawberry and one chocolate beetle chip.” With that, he left the room. 

“I still feel really sleepy, lyds. What’s wrong with me?” Beetlejuice wondered. “It’s just the medicine from the surgery, beej. It makes you a little groggy. Just lay down and close your eyes and rest it off. I’ll wake you soon.” Lydia said, pulling the warm blankets over Beetlejuice. He closed his eyes and dozed off.


	5. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice has some visitors and spends his first night in the hospital. However, he’s afraid to be alone.

Chapter 5: Get Well Soon

Later, after Beetlejuice had woken up from his nap, a nurse came with the ice scream for both Beetlejuice and Lydia. “Aah, ice scream in bed. This makes this whole appendixy thing not so bad.” Beetlejuice giggled. Lydia smiled, just happy that her ghost friend was still here. She wouldn’t know how she would go on in her life if Beetlejuice became a lost soul forever. “Ello, Bea-ttlejuice! Ello, Lydia!” Jacques greeted them as he and Ginger walked in. “How ya feeling, B.J.?” Ginger asked. “I’m a little sore and a little sick, but hopefully I’ll be outta here by tomorrow.” Beetlejuice answered. However, his friends knew this was wishful thinking. The way Beetlejuice’s ruptured appendix had been so bad and caused an infection, it would be at least a few days before he could go home. “Well, you should take all ze time you need to recover here, so you can go home again.” Jacques explained, hoping Beetlejuice would not be upset and fearful. “I just hope they don’t make me have another surgery.” Beetlejuice said nervously as Lydia patted his back. “I’m sure there won’t be anymore surgeries, Beej.” She answered. 

Jacques and Ginger had brought Beetlejuice some of his favorite Neitherworld super hero comics, a box of chocolate beetles, and a balloon in the shape of a bat that read “Get Batter Soon”, which Beetlejuice loved as it reminded him of his puns. His parents Bee and Gnat had given him get well cards, plenty of hugs, and his old toy snake from when he was a child. Beetlejuice loved the attention he was getting. Lydia had snuck back home while Beetlejuice slept and brought him some books to read, and her Frankenstein doll. 

Later that night, visiting hours were over. The overnight nurse came in to check on Beetlejuice, took his temperature, checked his heart, and made sure he had enough medicine. Then the lights were turned out, except for a small lamp by his bedside. Lydia was getting ready to head home for the night, but Beetlejuice was protesting. “Lydia, you can’t go. I need you. What if something happens to me and your not here? What if I wake up in the night and I need you?” He whimpered. “Beetlejuice, I’m sorry but I have to get home and get some sleep. But I’ll stay here until you fall asleep. The nurse said she’d call me if you need me, so I’ll have a skullular phone by my bed.” Lydia tried to sooth him, but he was still quite upset. “But I did bring a book to read to you to help you sleep.” She pulled out a book called “Madeline”. It was a story about a little girl who lived in an old house with other girls, and she was the bravest and smallest. However, one night she gets appendicitis, just like Beetlejuice, and has to go to the hospital to get it out. “Boy Lydia, she’s a tough cookie.” Beetlejuice yawned as she was finishing the story. By the time she closed the book, Beetlejuice was softly snoring. She turned off the bedside light and quietly walked out. She said her chant and was back home in her room. She got into her PJs and placed the skull phone next to her bed in case Beetlejuice needed her. She quickly fell asleep. 

And the phone didn’t go off all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. 
> 
> Also, the book “Madeline” is a real children’s book. It’s part of where I got my inspiration for this fanfic. Another was from the 90s cartoon “as told by ginger”.


	6. Busy Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice is still on the mend in the hospital. With tests and examinations, when will he ever go home?

Chapter 6: Busy Getting Better

The next morning, Beetlejuice awoke to see Lydia sitting on the couch nearby. “Morning, sleepyhead. How’d you sleep?” Beetlejuice yawned. “Well I didn’t wake up all night, so I guess I did pretty good. Does this mean I can go home now?” Lydia sighed. “Not yet Beetlejuice. The doctor still needs to run a few tests. He told me earlier when I got here.” 

As if on cue, Doctor Spectre walked in. “Good morning Beetlejuice, let’s check your vile-tals.” Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. “Again? I know the picture, keep the thermometer under my tongue, deep breaths, yada yada.” So Doctor Spectre checked Beetlejuice’s temperature, which had gone down quite a bit to only 92.2, meaning he was getting better, since his regular temperature would be 89.6. He checked Beetlejuice’s heart, which was working good, if a bit fast. Then he looked at his charts. “Well Beetlejuice, looks like your making a good recovery, but I would like to run a blood test just to see.” Beetlejuice looked nervous. “Scuse me, doc, but what’s a blood test?” 

“Well, I’m just going to take some of your blood and test it to make sure the infection isn’t getting worse. I’ll use a small needle-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Beetlejuice loudly gasped. “No no no! Please, no more needles! It’s gonna hurt. Lydia please take me back home.” He began to sob. Lydia gave him a hug. “Beej, you have to have the test done so we can help you get better. It’s only a tiny needle. I had a blood test done once, it’s really not that bad.” Doctor Spectre showed Beetlejuice the needle. It was very small, and had a small tube attached to it. “See? It won’t hurt a lot, and it only takes a second.” Beetlejuice looked nervously at Lydia. “Only if lyds gets to stay with me.” Lydia smiled. “I’ll hold your hand, Beej.” Doctor Spectre tied a rubber tourniquet around Beetlejuice’s arm until a vein popped up. “Uuum, why’s it doing that?” Beetlejuice started to hyperventilate. “It’s okay, Beetlejuice, just look at me.” Lydia tried her best to calm him down. Then, she had an idea. “Hey Beej, have I ever told you the story about Sir BraveJuice?” Beetlejuice looked away from the needle and instead looked at Lydia inquisitively. “Who’s that, babes?” Lydia smiled. “Well, he was a brave knight who wasn’t afraid of anything at all. He fought evil dragons and laughed in the faces of Sandworms.” While Lydia had Beetlejuice’s full attention, Doctor Spectre cleaned the spot on Beetlejuice’s arm, and put the needle in. “Ow!” Beetlejuice flinched a little. “You’re doing great, Beej, just keep looking at me.” Lydia said. Unfortunately, Beetlejuice took that moment to glance at the part where he’d been poked to see blood going through the tube into a vial. Beetlejuice’s face turned a bit pale. “Don’t take all my blood.” He whimpered. “I won’t, see? Only a small bit.” Doctor Spectre explained. He removed the needle and put a small bandage on Beetlejuice’s arm. “You were very brave, Beej. Just like Sir BraveJuice.” Lydia hugged him. “Did you make that story up, babes?” Beetlejuice asked. “Well, it worked. You didn’t freak out.” Lydia giggled. 

Later that day, Beetlejuice and Lydia were reading some of the books she had brought to read to him. Jacques and ginger arrived for a visit. “Ello, bea-ttlejuice! How have you been feeling today?” Jacques asked, walking in holding hands with Ginger. “I’m feeling a bit better. They took some of my blood though.” Beetlejuice pouted. “I’m sure they just need to make sure you’re body is getting better. It’s been busy getting better all this time.” Ginger chimed in. “How is me laying in bed, getting poked and prodded, having my temperature taken over and over, supposed to be my body being busy? It’s more like torture!” Beetlejuice was very much fed up with being in the hospital. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep in his own coffin bed and hang out with Lydia. “That’s how it’s getting better, Beej. It’s being taken care of and resting is an important job.” Lydia said as she tried to calm her friend. 

Later that night, after Jacques and ginger had gone home, Lydia and Beetlejuice were settling in for the night. “Lydia? When am I going to find out what the test said?” Beetlejuice asked as he sipped on a drink. “Hopefully by tomorrow, Beetlejuice. It usually takes a day or two for a test to finish.” Once again, Doctor Spectre walked in. “Hello Beetlejuice. You know the drill by now.” He examined Beetlejuice all over. “Well, looks like your fever has pretty much broken! And we got the test results back. There’s no infection left in your blood, so you’ll be able to go home tomorrow.” Beetlejuice cheered. Lydia smiled “thanks for all your help, Doctor Spectre.” 

After Doctor Spectre left the room, Lydia tucked Beetlejuice into bed, told him another story about Sir BraveJuice, and the two best friends fell asleep, excited to finally be leaving the hospital tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be posted tomorrow!! Hope you all have been enjoying the story!


	7. Finally, I’m going home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finally leaves the hospital and gets to go home.

Chapter 7: Finally, I’m going home! 

The next morning, Beetlejuice and Lydia awoke to a beautiful day. Not just beautiful because the Neitherworld didn’t look as gloomy as usual, but since Beetlejuice was leaving the hospital and going home! 

A nurse came in to check his vile-tals one more time, and removed the IV needle, placing a small bandage on it. Beetlejuice got dressed back into his regular clothes, and Lydia helped him pack everything up. 

A little while later, Doctor Spectre came in. “Well Beetlejuice, you seem to be nearly better. Your fever is gone, and the infection is nearly gone. I’m sending you home with antibiotics to get rid of the rest, and some ibuprofen for any aches and pains from the surgery. Hope you stay better and out of here.” And with that, Doctor Spectre wished them well.

Doomie, Jacques and Ginger helped get Beetlejuice back in the car to go home while Lydia got his things in the back. “Y’know, lyds, I’m glad to actually be going back to the old roadhouse. It’s not so bad there after the week I had.” Beetlejuice said as they drove home. “Well, ze roadhouse is all ready for you, bea-ttlejuice. Now you can rest at home.” Jacques replied. “Yeah, we kind cleaned up your room a bit.” Ginger said. 

“YOU WHAT?!?” Beetlejuice shrieked. “Beetlejuice, you need it clean to relax, you goof.” Lydia said laughing. Doomie giggled as well. 

Once they arrived back home, Beetlejuice curled up on the couch with Lydia next to him, as Jacques and Ginger helped unpack. They turned on the tv, and went back to what they did best; hanging out and being happy together.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! My next fanfiction will take place 9 years after the show. Lydia is 20 years old in the new fanfic, so keep your eyes peeled for the next story!


End file.
